Maybe You're Not That Alone After All
by Andie Hollyfield
Summary: One dull day for Ky... But it changes when me meets by mere chance with someone who unknowingly needs to be listened. And well, what are friends for?


Maybe You're Not That Alone After All: A Guilty Gear X FanFic

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Guilty Gear X. Luckily, Ishiwatari Daisuke and SAMMY do, and I'm very grateful that they created this videogame :D.**

Ky was in his office, playing Solitaire. Things had been dull in the past weeks. Too dull. No fights, no happenings… It seemed everything was losing its spark.

Not even looking at his dear collection made him feel better. However, there he was, in his office trying not to think how dull life was, and at last he lifted his eyes from the cards. He checked the time, and let out a sigh.

Noon.

"Might as well go and eat something. I'm not very hungry, but I don't want to faint if someone gives me a scare or something" –he thought, wondering if he should use his coat or merely go out without it. Looking out the window, he saw it was a fairly nice day… for being a dull one.

At last he took his wallet, stuffed it in his pockets and went to look for a restaurant. Walking down the streets of Paris made him feel slightly better, especially when he noticed the smiles on the other pedestrians' faces. No fights meant no fears.

However, he bumped with someone, and fell to the floor.

-I should've brought Fuuraiken –he muttered, taking a defensive stance, but relaxed upon seeing who it was.

-_Privyet_, Ky. Long time no see, I guess.

It was Millia… In a summer dress.

-Ah, hi there. I guess it's been a while. What you doing around here? You rarely leave Russia.

-I don't see where's the bad thing in deciding to take a vacation. I was bored and decided to take a walk around. However, I never thought I'd meet a familiar face.

-_C'est la vie_, Millia. Say, would you like to go and have a coffee or anything? I need to eat something.

-Fine by me –she shrugged unsmilingly.

They walked to a nearby café, and the Frenchman asked for some tea and croissants. Millia ordered some tea and a sandwich, trying to remember the little French she knew.

-So, what brought you here? Still looking for…?

-Got sick of that for a while. So I told myself I should take a little time for myself.

-I wish I could do that, but a policeman never has a bit of time to take a break.

-Not even now?

-_Non_. I've actually been playing Solitaire these days just to avoid going crazy.

-Tough luck –Millia said in her whispery, cold voice before sipping some tea. –At least you're faring off better than some other people we know.

-What do you mean?

-Jam Kuradoberi's restaurant's been destroyed once again, and she blames it on you. Those Japs we know are still in search of whoever created the Gears, and that guy Axl… He disappeared.

-Probably suffered another warp. What I've heard was that Dizzy, that half-Gear, is now with that pirate gang…

-The Jellyfish Crew.

-Yeah.

-Glad to know that… -but Millia Rage's face looked pained.

-Is there something wrong?

-No, nothing… -but Ky's no fool.

-Maybe I'm not your friend, but you can trust me, Millia.

-I, I… I feel so alone…

Ky knew Millia felt alone ever since Zato had died because of the parasite he had tried to control and ended up being controlled by.

What he didn't know… That's another story. Millia told him almost everything. She wasn't used to tell anyone about herself, but she held so many things inside her, so many memories, and the dam in her heart broke.

Luckily Ky was a good listener, and didn't dare to say a word until she finished talking with a stifled sob.

-Millia… I'm sorry. I didn't know that…

-You weren't supposed to know it. I always kept that to myself.

-Hardening inside until everything burst out. But… You're not alone.

-What?

-You're not alone, Millia. We may think we are, probably because out beloved ones aren't in this country, or in this realm, but they're always looking at us from above. At least that's why I think.

-Right… You're a very religious guy.

-Don't blame me. And besides, you may feel you don't have any, but you do have friends… Friends who'd gladly stand for you, who'd listen to you and try to cheer you up…

-I don't have any friends.

-You do.

Millia looked at Ky, startled, but he only smiled.

-I don't know what you think of me, but I'm your friend. And believe me: once you feel you have a friend, a person who listens you and tries to help you in whatever he or she can, you feel that maybe you're not that alone after all.

-Thanks, Ky –Millia said… smiling. –Thanks for listening to me. I guess I owe you one.

-No need to say thanks, _mon ami_ –and both of them kept on talking while they ate.

OWARI


End file.
